


I was wrong before you fucked me up

by BrilliantAltruism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Neglect, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantAltruism/pseuds/BrilliantAltruism
Summary: Stiles' first kill was the night his momma died, and he hasn't stopped since.Was a one shot but an idea struck so no longer a one shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. The First

Stiles was 10 years old when his momma died. He remembered that day clear as the sun on the hottest day of the year. 

His momma hadn't been his momma for a while now and after the incident a year back when she had tried to kill him they had to keep her in the hospital. 

His father wasn't any better, trying to keep their finances afloat by working day and night but also giving into the guilty desire of not watching his wife degrade into nothing, of not thinking about his young son with Claudia's eyes and a bruised neck in the shape of hands.

Stiles had to watch his mum waste away on a white hospital bed, yelling curses to his name and trying to wrench her hands away from the bed cuffs, just so she could kill him for real this time. 

And one day, when she was weaker than she had ever been, when the nurses started whispering that she could die any day now, when his father started looking for answers in three bottles instead of one, Stiles took both of his tiny little hands and pressed them against her mouth and nose, pressed them shut. 

She didn't even struggle. 

She just stopped breathing. 

And in the one breath away from death, he finally saw his mother. 

A stray tear fell from her eye. 

She was gone. 


	2. The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay not a one shot

His second kill happened not long after. It was a cold cold night, and he was out wandering the forests of Beacon Hills, so he wore a scarf and a thick jacket. His father didn't know, he'd drunk himself into the void hours earlier, he wouldn't be getting up till sunrise, just like always. 

He was - exploring. He'd been feeling a little lost since his mother's death, perhaps all his life. 

You see, Stiles had always been different, and it didn't start when he killed his mother. It started when the universe had imploded upon itself to create the beginnings of life.

He did well enough to hide it, but something about his mother's death just cracked something inside him. 

There was a car parked nearby, hidden by the forest trees. Strange as it was with its newness. He saw smoke fill the sky and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

He checked out the car and found it unlocked, he opened the door to the backseat and climbed in, closing the door. He's not sure what he's doing. Not until he hears footsteps. 

He ducked down, and waited, and then heard someone get into the driver's seat, out of breath and panting. They dropped something - keys?- and cursed "shit". A woman, with a low tone. 

Suddenly, the idea struck him, and he unravelled the scarf from his neck and twisted it tight. 

The woman sat up and tried to put the keys in the ignition. It is then, Stiles moves. 

Stiles wrapped his scarf around the woman's neck from behind the seat and pulled tight. The woman struggled and choked and tried to pull away. She tried to move forward but that only worsened the choking and she used every bit of strength she had but with each lessening breath her muscles weakened. It took the woman 2 minutes to stop struggling, 6 minutes before she was dead completely, but Stiles kept it for 10 minutes just to make sure.

He took his scarf off her and finally looked at her face. She was blonde and beautiful. More so, dead. 

Stiles opened the door and stepped out wiping his prints from the handles. He knows how cops work. He closed the door and walked away. 

There was still smoke in the sky. More smoke actually. 

Stiles' mother had bought him a cellphone years ago, when her paranoia started kicking in. It was a simple make that only did phone calls, it was 10 dollars at most. A burner phone. 

He dialled a number and pitched his voice, he's too young to sound like a man but he can sound like a woman "hi I'm calling to report a fire in the Beacon Hills preserve, please come quickly" he didn't wait to hear a response. 

Stiles made it home in time to see his father wake up from his booze at the sound of work calling for an emergency. His father hadn't looked at him since his mother died, and he didn't start today. Not even when his outdoor clothes and cold kissed cheeks would've told him something had happened. 

Instead his father left without sparing him a glance, and Stiles walked back to his room and lied down staring at the ceiling. 

The next day, there was news of the Hale House on fire. Two people died from smoke inhalation, the grandmother, Abigail Hale, and a woman, Peter Hale's wife Emma Hale. The fire was ruled as arson committed by Kate Argent who was found dead and parked in the preserve with a car full of empty gasoline cans.

Kate Argent's killer had yet to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> It was something in my head that needed to get out


End file.
